


Mr Bear

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Sale 2019 [5]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Comforting, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Jealousy, Minor Dom/Sub, dom!reader, minor nudity, sub!fuze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: For Baysian~ Fuze is jealous over something that happened today. You're determined to find out what.





	Mr Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



While Shuhrat has never been the most emotional or approachable of men, he's never quite been like this with you before. 

"Shuhrat, there you are!" You huff and come to a stop beside him. "I've been looking for you!"

"Why bother?" He grumps and turns away, choosing a random direction to walk in. "Anyway, I'm kind of busy."

Raising your brow, you keep up with him and trot alongside his long strides. "You're busy? But you told me at breakfast that you're free this afternoon." Plus, it rather looks like Shuhrat is heading towards the mess hall. Which is completely empty since it's an hour after lunch. "The mess hall is closed for cleaning, by the way."

Shuhrat stops in his tracks, spins around, and continues walking the way he came. "Well, I'm not."

Getting a little aggravated by his sudden cold shoulder, you square up your shoulders and dart in front of him to make him stop. "Okay, you're not normally this pissy. So spit it out, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Shuhrat grunts and edges around you, only to be stopped when you step in his way again. "Nothing's wrong, okay? I just have to go."

"Shuhrat Kessikbayev." The mention of his full name in that tone, that same tone he only hears when he's been very, very naughty, makes him freeze up in terror. And arousal. But mostly terror, especially when he sees you shoot that icy glare at him. "Don't be rude."

Grumbling, he ducks his head and apologises begrudgingly. Yet he remains resolute when you ask him for the reason behind his sudden attitude. Round and round in circles he goes, dodging you and edging around you until he makes it to the barracks where you finally stop him and shoot him those sad eyes that he hates to see. He knows what's going to come out of your mouth before you do, sighing and pulling you into his room.

"Don't give me that look. It's not you, okay?" Shuhrat grabs your shoulders and pulls you to him, hugging you and propping his chin up on your head. "There. Now don't be so upset."

Melting into his embrace, you smile and hug him back, winding your arms around his broad form. You always forget how hot he runs until he squishes you close like this, making you all drowsy and comfortable until you almost forget why he's hugging you in the first place. Pulling away, you look up at him and slide your hands around his neck. "Don't distract me! So are you going to tell me why you're jealous or not?"

Jealous? JEALOUS? What? Shuhrat sputters and denies it immediately. "What? What are you talking about? I'm not jealous?" He's definitely not jealous that you called the hostage Mr Bear during the exercise. He's not jealous that you called someone else his favourite pet name and he's definitely not jealous because you cooed over the stupid mascot rather than go to him straight after the mission. "I'm not. I'm not jealous. At all."

You quirk your brow at him. Right. "That's convincing," you drone dryly, poking at the faint blush on his cheeks. "Tell me."

"No." His answer comes quick and decisive. 

You squint up at him. "Tell me."

Shuhrat bares his teeth at you. "I said no."

Pouting, you push him onto his bunk and weather his startled grunt and glaring eyes, using your foot on his ankle to push his knees wide open so you can stand between them. "Don't make me make you say it," you tell him with your arms held akimbo, a stern frown on your face that threatens to break into a gleeful grin. Boy, you do love it when he's bratty.

Rather than bite back, Shuhrat just grunts and looks away, ignoring the way your hands run up his thighs and chest to paw at his hefty pecs. "I'm not going to tell you," he bites out when you snake your cool hands up his shirt, tugging the fabric so it bunches around the top of his chest.

You sigh and kneel on the bed between his thighs, making sure to press hard on the growing bulge in his pants. "Alright, big boy. Challenge accepted." 

"Wait, it wasn't a challenge-!" He's cut off by your lips on his, sucking and nipping at his lips and tongue until all he can taste is you. A moan is ripped out of him against his will, vibrating in your mouth and egging you on as you tease his nipples and undo his belt. "A-ah-"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me now, baby," you murmur against his lips, breaking apart just to see a string of saliva break and fall on his chin. "I'll convince you." More kisses dot his chin, his jaw, and down his neck until you're suckling at his nipple.

Shuhrat moans and falls against the bed from where he propped himself up on his elbows, his brow furrowing when you bite down gently. The mild pain makes him groan and squirm more, his back arching and his hips dipping to press harder against your knee. By now, his bulge is obscenely big, straining against the front of his tactical pants and looking so absolutely delicious. He can tell it's drawn your attention because you detach yourself from his chest, pulling back so you can admire how his cock causes his pants to unzip itself before you can even get to it. 

"Well, looks like one part of you is ready to be convinced," you quip and fish out his cock and balls, adjusting so his sack rests on his unzipped fly. Then you look up at his face while gently caressing the turgid flesh beneath your fingers. "You know, you really can just tell me. I'm doing this because it's fun, not because I really want to force it out of you." 

Shuhrat gives you a face that you laugh at, though he cracks a smile afterwards and props himself up on his elbows so he can look at you working at his eager cock. "I know." He looks away shyly. "It's...fun for me too." A moment later, he looks back at you with a cute determined glint in his eyes. "I'm still not going to tell you."

You rear back and gasp, a hand to your chest. "After all my convincing? Still? Well, you're a tough one to break, aren't you?" Your pout is one for the ages as you push him further back on the bed until you can straddle his thick thighs. With your nails rasping through his thick body hair, you purr and shift yourself up to grind on his cock, taking a moment to enjoy the dazed look on his face. "Mmm, rethink it, Mr Bear," you cajole, leaning down to kiss him wetly. "Come on, Mr Bear, you can tell me, can't you?"

Shuhrat bites his lip at the pet name. That's right. It's his name. "S-say it again." Fuck, his stupid blush has got to be evident, even on his skin.

You perk up and cup his face in your hands, peppering kisses all over his face. "Mr Bear," you whisper into his lips. "You're going to be a nice Mr Bear, aren't you?" This time it's murmured breathily into his ear and Shuhrat bites back a moan. "My Mr Bear." Feeling like he's slowly caving in, you press yourself up against him fully and tangle your legs with his, for once ignoring his half-dressed state to cuddle him. "Won't my Mr Bear tell me what's wrong?"

With a blush staining his weather-worn cheeks and his teeth digging into his slick lips, Shuhrat breaks and hugs you tight, his face hiding in your neck. "You called that stupid mascot Mr Bear."

Blinking in surprise, you try to look down at him but only manage to see the top of his closely shorn head. "What?"

Muffled grumbling answers you. "During today's exercise, you called that mascot Mr Bear. You even found it-him-whatever cute." The force of his blush is evident, to the point where his skin sears yours. "And you didn't come find me afterwards."

You sigh in relief and tug him up so you can kiss him reassuringly. "Mr Bear, I had to call the mascot that because it was in the script."

...Script? Shuhrat's brain freezes for a moment before it reboots and then he groans in embarrassment. Of course, it was a script, who in their right mind could call a mascot that out of the blue?

"And I had to help her out of the costume before I came out for lunch. She can't see very well in it."

Wait, she?

At his incredulous look, you laugh and smooth away the frown on his face. "Yeah, Meghan was unlucky enough to be forced into the suit. Although I have to admit, it did look rather fun irritating the rest of you." 

Okay, now he feels stupid. Although to be fair, he had no idea. At least, that's his personal justification.

You giggle at his defeated posture and hug him tight to you, wriggling over him and kissing all over his face. "Don't worry, Mr Bear, I'll make it up to you." And make it up to him you do, all evening and all night long. Good thing neither of you are on duty tomorrow, eh?


End file.
